tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke the Lost Engine
"Duke the Lost Engine" was first published in 1970. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. =Stories= Granpuff Duke, Falcon and Stuart are three engines who live on the Mid Sodor Railway. Duke is wise, but Falcon and Stuart are cheeky and often make fun of "Granpuff", as Duke is affectionately known, until Duke tells them the story Stanley, who was rough and was punished by being turned into a pumping engine. The three have many adventures together, until their line closes. Falcon and Stuart are purchased and in due course wind up on the Skarloey Railway, but Duke isn't wanted and is sheltered in the Arlesdale shed. Duke, unaware that the current Duke does not know of his existence, goes to sleep . . . Bulldog In the old days of the Mid Sodor Railway, when Sir Handel was blue and named Falcon, the Manager arranged for him to double-head with Duke to learn the mountain road. Falcon ignored Duke's warnings and derailed, hanging dangerously over the edge. Duke held back, and gathered enough strength to pull Falcon back. Falcon was grateful, but Duke was modest and said he only did what he did because he didn't want Falcon's paint spoilt if he rolled down the mountain! You Can't Win! Duke is old and Stuart jokes he may have to be kept in order. Duke merely laughs, but later his valves begin leaking and Falcon and Stuart come to the rescue. The cavalcade split up at Marthwaite and Stuart takes Falcon's train with Duke coupled in front. Duke and his driver, hearing Stuart's triumphant chortles, make a plan, and on the last hill Duke gives a great effort. At Arlesburgh a boy enquires as to why there were two engines, to which his father replies Stuart needed assistance and so Duke came to help! Sleeping Beauty The Small Controller, the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman hear the story of Duke and go looking for him. After a long search the Fat Clergyman stumbles and falls onto Duke's boiler. Duke is apprehensive, but cheers up when he finds the Duke is coming. Duke, to his dismay, is sent to Arlesburgh by lorry, but is happier to discover he is still popular, and Donald carries him to the Skarloey Railway on a lowloader. Sir Handel and Peter Sam find him beside the shed, and tease him by saying they can now keep him in order. Duke plays along and falls asleep happily in the sunshine. =Featured Characters= * Duke * Sir Handel/Falcon * Peter Sam/Stuart * Skarloey * Duncan * Rex * Bert * Mike * Donald (does not speak) * Stanley (not named) * Jerry (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * James (cameo) Trivia * First appearances of Duke, Stanley, Jerry, the Mid Sodor Railway and coaches, and His Grace. Goofs * While puffing through the tunnel Falcon gains a headlamp. * In "Granpuff" the wood underneath Stuart's bufferbeam is brown, but in "You Can't Win!" it's red. * The text from "You Can't Win!" says that Duke "puffed and roared as though the whole train's weight was on his buffers". Duke doesn't have any buffers. * In the first illustration of "Sleeping Beauty" the map on the wall spells "Ulfstead" as "Ulfsted". * Duke's frame keeps changing. In two illustrations his bufferbeam is curved, like a circle underneath his smokebox; in others, his bufferbeam is flat. To add to that, in some illustrations his footplate rises to meet his saddletank. Quotes * Falcon and Stuart: Engines come, engines go; Granpuff "goes on" forever!" * Falcon: Fuss-pot, fuss-pot! Fud-dy dud-dy, Fud-dy dud-dy, Fud-dy dud-dy! Coming soon From Caledonian Productions, expect this to come up on my You Tube Account. Category:Railway Series Books